


This Might Hurt, Come Back to Earth

by Skaboom



Series: Skaboom's Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nolan gets beat up but it's not graphic, Post series finale, Prompt: Hostage Video, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: Monroe and her hunters are back, and this time, they have their sights set on Liam Dunbar. In order to lure Liam to them, Nolan is taken hostage. After a frightening hostage video, and some upsetting photos, the pack devises a plan to get Nolan back without losing another one of their own.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Implied Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar - Relationship
Series: Skaboom's Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805800
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	This Might Hurt, Come Back to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Bad Things Happen Bingo, and was written for a friend who does not have AO3. I hope you enjoy! Title is lyrics from the song Hostage by Jack's Mannequin.

“Mason, we have a problem.”   
  
Liam’s jaw was set, his expression grave as he burst into his friend’s room.    
  
“What is it?” Mason looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.    
  
“It’s Nolan. He’s in trouble.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Here.” Liam tossed his phone to Mason, a video pulled up. “Press play.”   
  
“Okay…” Mason turned the phone so that it was facing the right way, then hit play.    
  
The video started with a shaky angle, as though the camera was still being adjusted, but it soon focused in on Nolan. The young man was in an armless chair, his hands behind his back, clearly bound. Ropes were tied around his chest, securing him to the chair back, and his ankles were tied to the legs of it. His grey shirt was torn in three places, his lip was bloodied, and there were several bruises blooming on his face. A ball gag hung around his neck, and he looked absolutely terrified.    
  
“Liam,” Nolan begged, his voice shaky. “Liam, please help me. Please. I’m scared!”   
  
“Okay, that’s enough of that.” Monroe came into the shot, an evil smirk on her face. She pulled the red rubber ball back into Nolan’s mouth, strapping it in tight behind his teeth as he whimpered in pain. “Hello, Liam,” she said. “As you can see, we’ve got your pet human here.”    
  
Nolan cried out behind his gag as Monroe grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head backwards. He was trembling, but Monroe didn’t seem to care at all as she pulled a knife out, placing the blade to Nolan’s throat.    
  
“Nolan here betrayed me,” she said, staring right at the camera, completely ignoring the tears welling in her captive’s eyes. “And he deserves to die for it, but I’m willing to make a trade. The little human for you, Liam. I’m sure this must be a tough choice for someone with so little leadership experience to make, so you go ahead and take your time, and we’ll just make sure that Nolan here doesn’t get too comfortable. Just remember,” she smirked, nicking the side of Nolan’s neck with the blade, causing a thin line of blood to appear. “He doesn’t heal like you do, so the longer you take, the worse off he’ll be.”    
  
The video went black, and Mason looked up at Liam.    
  
“Oh fuck,” he gulped.    
  
“Yeah.” Liam looked at his best friend. “I...I don’t know what to do. I…Scott left me in charge, I’m supposed to keep everyone safe!”   
  
“And you will,” Mason said softly.    
  
“How?” Liam asked. “You know why she wants me. She’ll use me to set a trap for Scott, and if I don’t surrender myself, she’ll kill Nolan!”   
  
“Who will kill Nolan?”   
  
Liam looked up, his eyes wide.    
  
“You didn’t tell me Alec was here!”    
  
“Well you didn’t really give me the chance to!” Mason argued.    
  
“Who’s going to kill my boyfriend?” Alec asked, anxiety clear on his face.    
  
“No one,” Mason said. “Because we’re going to save him, okay? You have nothing to worry about.”   
  
“It’s Monroe, isn’t it?” Alec asked.    
  
Liam looked pained, hoping that Mason would come up with the right thing to say to Alec. They had adopted him into their pack after his own had been destroyed, and with him healing, and Nolan doing a lot of the same, the two had grown close, fallen in love. Liam and Scott had both explained to Alec time and time again that he would, at some point, be faced with more bad situations, horrible situations, and tough choices, but this was the first time that he had had to experience someone he loved being used against his pack.    
  
Liam knew how that felt, and he wished that he had an answer for the boy.    
  
“Yes,” he said finally. “She’s got Nolan, but it’s going to be okay, Alec. We’re going to get him back.”   
  
“Promise?” Alec asked.    
  
“I…” Liam wasn’t certain, and he didn’t want to make a promise that he couldn’t keep. “We are going to do everything we can to get him home safely.”   
  
“Okay.” Alec straightened, trying to stand tall. “What can I do to help?”   
  
Liam smiled, though it was weak. If nothing else, he was proud of the young beta for staying strong in a difficult situation.    
  
“I don’t know yet,” he said. “But we’re going to figure it out, okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Alec nodded.    
  
“We should call Scott,” Mason said softly.    
  
“Yeah.” Liam sighed. “I know.”   
  
***   
  
“Okay. Breathe. We’ve gotten out of worse,” Scott said. They were all sitting in the McCall house living room, Scott having driven back from school as quickly as he could to help his pack.    
  
“Yeah...” Liam sighed. “But that doesn’t make it easy.”   
  
“I know.” Scott nodded. “But the important thing is, we’ve beat Monroe before. She’s angry, she’s trying to get revenge on us, and without Gerard holding her hand through this, she doesn’t have the years of experience to back her.”   
  
“That’s a good point,” Liam admitted.    
  
“She doesn’t have the following here that she did before, either,” Scott said. “Honestly, it was stupid of her to come back to Beacon Hills right now at all. Even her choice to take Nolan reeks of emotionally fueled decision making. He was her minion, and he betrayed her. She could have taken anyone, and she went for him, so the odds of her going about this rationally are pretty slim. We just have to keep a cool head, and we’ll have the upper hand.”   
  
“You sound confident in that,” Liam said.   
  
“It’s what beat her last time,” Scott reasoned. “And it’s not something she’s gotten any better with. Yes, she’s skilled and she’s dangerous, but we know her as well as she knows us, probably better, and it might not be easy, but we can do it.”   
  
“Sounds like you have a plan,” Liam said.    
  
“I’m starting to,” Scott said, nodding.    
  
Liam opened his mouth to speak, but before he got the chance, his phone dinged, alerting him to a text. He opened it, paling.    
  
**Tick tock, Dunbar.**   
  
The text was accompanied by a photo of Nolan lying on his stomach. He was still gagged, his arms were still tied to his chest, and his wrists still bound tightly behind his back, but now a length of rope secured his wrists to his tied ankles. His legs were also now tied together above and below the knee. It was excessive, and it looked painful. The young man was bleeding from his nose, as well as a cut on his side, which was on full display through his ripped shirt. Nolan looked absolutely terrified, and Liam felt his stomach clench as he looked at the photo.    
  
“Maybe speed it up a little, if you can?” Liam asked, hesitantly passing his phone over to Scott to show him the photo.    
  
“The longer she has him, the harder it will be for him to recover,” Alec said softly from where he was standing, leaning in the doorway. “You know he’s fragile.”   
  
“I know.” Liam nodded. “But we’re gonna figure it out, okay?”   
  
“We will,” Scott confirmed.    
  
Alec just looked down, not saying anything. He was worried for his boyfriend, but he knew that Scott and his pack were strong. They had looked out for him in the past, and they had made it clear that the humans they trusted and loved were just as much pack as the supernatural folk. Nolan couldn’t have a stronger team of people coming to save him, but Alec was still worried.    
  
Even if they got him back alive, Nolan was plagued with anxiety, with panic, and Alec knew that this would make it worse.    
  
“And when we get him back,” Scott said, standing up and walking over to Alec. “You are going to be there to help him, okay? We’ll do the rescuing part, but he’s going to need you to support him mentally and emotionally when we get him back here, alright?”   
  
“Yeah.” Alec nodded. “I can do that.”   
  
“I know.” Scott put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing gently.    
  
Alec may not have been experienced when it came to all of this, but Scott had let him into the pack for a reason. He was loyal, and he had the right resolve, the right spirit.   
  
“So the plan?” Liam asked.    
  
“The plan.” Scott nodded, going back to the couch, gesturing for the rest of the pack to come in closer.    
  
***   
  
“Please,” Nolan begged the second Monroe took the gag from his mouth, leaving it to hang around his neck again. “Please, just let me go.”   
  
“You’re a coward,” Monroe said. “You were a coward then, you’re a coward now, and I don’t know why you would expect me to let you go. You may be human, but you decided to ally yourself with monsters, and now?” She smirked, kicking him hard in the side. “Now you’re little more than bait used to catch them.”   
  
Nolan cried out as he was kicked, writhing in his bonds as he tried to get away from her. All that he managed, however, was to wriggle onto his side. He looked up at her, his blue eyes shining with tears.    
  
“Ms. Monroe,  _ please _ ,” he begged. His chest was heaving as panic washed through him.    
  
Nolan wasn’t sure how long he had been here, locked in a windowless room, prisoner of Monroe and her hunters, but with each passing moment, he grew more and more afraid, and he couldn’t control himself. He wanted to be strong, to front tough, and he had tried to at first, but he was only human, and he was terrified. Nolan may not have been a stranger to fear, but that didn’t mean that he was any good at managing it, and Monroe knew that. She was preying on him, and it was easy for her. She had been his guidance counselor, then his mentor, and above all, his manipulator. She knew his weaknesses, and she was exploiting every single one of them now.    
  
“You are nothing more than a means to an end for me, Nolan,” she stated. She stood to her full height, and used her foot to force him over onto his back. His body screamed in pain, the hogtie making the position extremely uncomfortable, but she kept her food on his stomach, keeping him from rolling into a more merciful position. “You’re weak. You always have been.”   
  
“Please stop,” he begged again.    
  
“I’ll stop,” she smirked. “When your pack comes for you. Then, you won’t matter at all to me. You’re just a bargaining chip to get when I want.” She removed her foot from his stomach, and grabbed the gag around his neck. She used her grip on the leather straps to pull Nolan up and on to his knees, holding it tight, and pulling up so that he was forced to look up at her. “And when I get what I want, I won’t need you anymore.”   
  
Nolan gulped. The malice, the bite in her words told the young man everything that he needed to know. The pack could come for him, Liam could make the trade, but she still planned to kill him.    
  
“Oh, that’s perfect,” she said with a laugh, taking her phone out with the hand she wasn’t using to hold him. “Stay just as you are, don’t change a thing.” She took a picture of him from above, the photo capturing some of his bondage, some of his injuries, but more than anything, the fear in his eyes. “If that doesn’t spur them into action, nothing will.”    
  
With a laugh, she sent the photo to Liam, and forced the gag back into Nolan’s mouth. She walked behind him, adjusting the strap to make sure that it was too tight for him to push out of his mouth. Once she was satisfied, she kicked Nolan hard in the back, forcing him to fall onto his stomach with a muffled “oof.”   
  
“That’s all I need from you for now, Nolan,” she sneered. “But if your friends don’t show up soon, I may have to let some of my men rough you up a bit more. I wonder just how much incentive your wanna-be alpha needs before he steps up to save you.”   
  
“Mmmph!” Nolan whimpered against his gag, turning his head away from his captor. There was nothing that he could do to get free, and knowing that she planned to kill him regardless of what happened? He felt a panic attack rising in him, and he had no way of curbing it.    
  
Even as Monroe left the room, locking the door behind her, and leaving him on the floor, he couldn’t manage to calm himself down. All that he could think about was that he didn’t want to die here, beaten, bound, and alone.   
  
***   
  
“You three get Nolan and get him out, we’ll take care of the rest, alright?” Scott looked at Theo, Corey, and Liam. They had left Mason behind at the house with a laptop and the schematics of the warehouse that Monroe was using as her current headquarters. Alec was at home with Mason, but the rest of the pack was there, and ready to fight to save their friend.   
  
“You ready?” Corey asked, standing tall and holding one hand out to both Theo and Liam.    
  
“Yes.” Liam took Corey’s hand firmly, and with a slight roll of his eyes, Theo did the same. Within moments, they had disappeared, blending in completely to their surroundings.    
  
The rest of the pack scattered, all taking their positions, and Liam, Corey, and Theo walked in a line behind Scott as he kicked down the door to the warehouse.    
  
“Monroe!” Scott called out. “I heard you were looking for my betas?”   
  
“Well, well, well,” Monroe said, gun drawn, walking into the room, two more hunters flanking her. “This wasn’t the trade that I was expecting. Then again, you always were blind when it came to your pack…”   
  
Liam rolled his eyes at her words, but tugged on Corey’s hand, drawing him towards an open door. He had picked up on Nolan’s scent, and they had to get moving. He didn’t know how long they had before Monroe realized what was going on, and he wasn’t about to be the reason this plan went south.    
  
He followed the scent through the door, and down a hallway. The lights were glitching, flickering slightly, and Liam knew that was Kira, waiting to do her part. As the scent grew stronger - Nolan’s personal scent mixed with the stench of fear, they approached a room with a solid door, closed, with two hunter’s standing guard.    
  
Silently, the trio walked closer to the door, and once they were only a couple of feet away, Liam squeezed Corey’s hand, who in turn squeezed Theo’s - the sign that he was getting ready to let go, and they would all do their part. Liam and Theo would take on the guards, and Corey would go into the room and work to free Nolan.    
  
Corey remained invisible as Theo and Liam let go of his hands, and the battle began. The wolf and chimera had the upper hand, with the element of surprise on their side, and though bullets were fired, none of them made contact with their targets.    
  
Theo and Liam were an incredible team. Their chemistry in their personal lives was still being worked out through awkward glances, and even more awkward touches, but their chemistry in a fight was undeniable. They didn’t run a man to man fight, so much as they worked together, and two hunters against the pair of them didn’t stand a chance.    
  
While they fought, distracting the hunters, Corey backed up, still invisible, and ran at the door full speed, slamming into it. With his super strength, the door flew open, and he went pitching into the room.    
  
“Mmmmm?” Nolan looked up, his eyes wide as the door opened, but he saw no one.    
  
“Hey.” In seconds, Corey was crouched by Nolan’s side. He reached out, unbuckling the gag and pulling it from Nolan’s mouth, tossing it aside.    
  
“Corey?” Nolan asked, his voice shaky as he worked his sore jaw, glad to be free of the cruel contraption.   
  
“Yeah.” Corey’s hands moved quickly, bringing out a pocket knife and cutting Nolan free of the ropes binding him. “Just hang on, alright? You’re gonna be okay. We’re going to get you out of here.”   
  
“Thank you.” Nolan’s voice was full of desperation, and Corey felt horrible for him. He knew what it was like to be scared, downright terrified, but to go through this sort of thing while human? Trapped and tortured by someone he had once trusted? He didn’t know what that was like.    
  
“You’re pack, Nolan,” Corey said softly. “We were always going to come for you. Do you think you can stand?” Corey held his hand out to help Nolan up.    
  
“I can try.” Nolan got to his feet. His muscles were screaming from being bound so tightly, and his body ached from being beaten, but with Corey’s help, he was able to rise.    
  
“Don’t worry,” Corey said. “I’ve got you.” He put his arm around Nolan, pulling him into invisibility, supporting him at the same time.    
  
“What about the hunters?” Nolan asked.    
  
“The pack is taking care of them. Come on.”   
  
He led Nolan towards the door. Theo and Liam were nowhere in sight, the hunters that had been standing guard unconscious on the floor, and Corey knew that they were off to help Scott and the others. It was Corey’s job now to get Nolan out, and he planned to do just that. With his invisibility, and people constantly underestimating him, it was fairly easy for him to escort Nolan out of the building, even with fighting breaking out all around.   
  
The hunters didn’t seem at all concerned with their captive, or now lack thereof, as their primary goal had walked right into their headquarters. As a result, no one was even looking for Nolan, and Corey was easily able to help him walk the couple of blocks to where one of the cars was waiting. He deposited Nolan in the passenger’s seat, and got behind the wheel.    
  
“What about the others?” Nolan asked.    
  
“They’ll be fine,” Corey said. “My job is to get you out of there, and that’s what I’m doing.”   
  
Nolan just nodded, too exhausted, and in too much pain, to disagree.    
  
Corey pulled his phone and set it in the cup holder between the seats after dialing Mason, and turning the phone to speaker.    
  
“Corey?”   
  
“Hey, hon,” Corey said as he began driving. “I’ve got him, and we’re headed towards the hospital. Meet us there?”   
  
“We’re on our way. Getting the car now, and passing the phone.”   
  
“Nolan?” Alec’s voice came through the speaker. At the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, Nolan perked up, but just a little.    
  
“Oh my god, Alec.” He let out a shaky breath. “Alec, is that you?”   
  
“Yeah, babe, it’s me. Are you okay?” he asked.    
  
“No.” Nolan shook his head, tears rolling quietly down his cheek as he shook his head. “No, I’m not okay.”   
  
“Okay,” Alec said softly. “Look, I’m gonna be there when you get to the hospital, okay? And I’m gonna hold your hand, and take away your pain, and we’ll figure this out.”   
  
“Okay.” Nolan sniffled.    
  
“And I’m gonna be right here on the phone until you get there, alright?”   
  
“Thank you.” Nolan’s voice was wavering,    
  
“Of course. God, babe, I can’t wait to see you.”   
  
“I can’t wait to see you, either.”   
  
“Do you want me to call your parents?”   
  
“Yes. When we get to the hospital.” Nolan nodded. His parents knew a lot, almost everything, and he was sure that they were worried sick. “Thank you,” he said again, his voice breaking.    
  
“Of course. I’m here for you.”   
  
Alec stayed on the phone the whole way to the hospital, and when Corey carried Nolan in, he and Mason were right there. Melissa took Nolan back to a room right away, and Alec went to contact Nolan’s parents.    
  
“How’s everyone else?” Mason asked, leaning in to give Corey a quick peck on the lips as they reunited.    
  
“They were winning when we left,” Corey said. “But I...I should go back and check.”   
  
“Corey…”   
  
“I can help,” Corey said.    
  
“No, I know you can, I just...don’t like the idea of you being in the fray.”   
  
“I know.” Corey nodded, taking his hand. “But I’ll be okay. I promise. I wouldn’t dare die and leave you all alone.”   
  
Mason reached out, putting a hand on Corey’s cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss.    
  
“You’re so brave,” Mason said softly.    
  
“I’m trying to be.”   
  
“No,” Mason smiled, gently stroking Corey’s cheek with his thumb. “You  _ are _ brave.”   
  
“I love you,” Corey said, eyes searching Mason’s.    
  
“I love you too.” Mason leaned in, kissing him again. “Now go. Help our friends.”   
  
Corey nodded, and reached up, squeezing Mason’s hand one last time before turning, and running from the hospital.    
  
By the time he got back to the fight, it was nearly over.    
  
Hunters lay unconscious everywhere, and Monroe was nowhere to be found. Scott and Malia were still fighting off a couple of stragglers, but it was clear that the McCall pack was victorious.    
  


Corey helped look around, finding everyone, making sure they were all accounted for as the fight ended, and they left the scene. Monroe had gotten away, but Scott seemed convinced that she wouldn’t be coming back to Beacon Hills for a long time. This hadn’t been like before, this hadn’t been a close fight, where she and her army had almost won. No, this time, the pack had been strong, dominant, and while there were injuries, it was nothing that wouldn’t be healed from. 

  
***   
  
Back at the hospital, Nolan had been checked out by the doctors. His cuts had been cleaned and bandaged, and he had been given something for the pain. He was severely dehydrated, and hooked up to an IV for that, but luckily, there was no lasting damage. Once the doctors and nurses had done all they could, Alec was allowed in to see his boyfriend while Nolan’s parents went down to the cafeteria to get everyone something to eat.    
  
“Hey,” Alec said softly, climbing onto the bed and carefully curling himself next to Nolan.    
  
“Hey,” Nolan said back. He was exhausted, but glad to be in the hospital. Anywhere was better than the prison he had been locked in for the previous 32 hours.    
  
“How are you feeling?” Alec asked, gently taking Nolan’s hand.    
  
“Pretty bad, but...you know, better.” Nolan leaned into Alec, nuzzling against him. “I’m still terrified, and I can’t get the feeling of being her prisoner out of my head.”   
  
Alec closed his eyes and placed his other hand on top of the hand he was already holding. He took a deep breath, and focused on removing the pain from his boyfriend. He felt it seeping into himself, but it didn’t matter. There was nothing that he could do, no way that he could use his powers to alleviate Nolan’s mental anguish, but he could help with the physical.   
  
“Is that any better?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.    
  
Nolan merely nodded, though his body visibly relaxed.   
  
“I won’t let that happen again,” Alec promised. “I’m going to take care of you, Nolan, I’m going to keep you safe.”   
  
“You can’t promise that,” Nolan said shakily. “You don’t have control over everything.”   
  
“Then I’m going to do my best.” He leaned in, pressing a careful kiss to Nolan’s chapped, split lips. “I will do everything that I can to protect you. Scott said if I was going to be a part of this, that I had to be willing to fight, and I’m scared,” he admitted. “But I want to be stronger. For you.”   
  
“I love you,” Nolan whispered.    
  
“I know.” Alec smiled gently. “I love you, too.”   
  
Nolan sighed, and, still slightly trembling, fit himself against his boyfriend, his head resting in the crook of Alec’s neck. He had come so far, from being a terrified boy, wanting to hunt down and kill what he didn’t understand. If you had told him a year ago that he would be dating a werewolf, and head over heels in love with him, he would have said you were crazy. Now? Now Alec was the most calming presence in his life, and right now, he needed that calm.    
  
It would be a long road to recovery, both mentally and physically, Nolan knew that, but he also knew that he wasn’t alone. He had people who loved and cared for him. He had his parents, he had his boyfriend, and he had his pack.


End file.
